The present invention relates to medical imaging arts. In particular, it relates to a rotating gantry such as those found in 3rd and 4th generation CT scanners, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, the invention will also find application in conjunction with other systems, such as nuclear cameras that use rotating gantries, and is not limited to the aforementioned application.
Typically, 3rd and 4th generation CT scanners are equipped with mechanical ball or roller bearing systems. Because there is physical contact between the bearings and the rotating gantry, there is friction and wear that occurs over usage of the scanner. Additionally, functional speeds of the rotating gantry are limited by mechanical the bearings.
In an effort to overcome the limitations of mechanical bearing systems for such medical imagers, fluid bearing systems are being used. Some fluid bearing systems include porous bearing pads that fit snugly to bearing races of the rotating gantry. When the bearing system is charged, a micro-thin layer of fluid is ejected from the porous bearing pads between the pads and the bearing races. This provides a virtually frictionless support for the rotating gantry.
In such a system, the bearing pads that bear the weight of the rotating gantry typically exhibit a phenomenon called air hammering. Because of the shape of the bearing pad, and the stress exerted on the bearing due to the weight of the gantry, minor pressure inconsistencies of the bearing can result in rotational wobbling of the bearing pads. Air hammering can lead to premature wear of the bearing pads around the edges, where they frequently come into contact with the race, premature wear of the race for the same reason, and excess noise from the scanner.
In attempts to counteract the vibrational disturbances due to air hammering, previous systems have included conventional spring and damper means. A damper is attached to a rigid body, such as the stationary gantry. This damper is then attached to the bearing element. This is a cumbersome setup, requiring amounts of space that might not be available in a cramped gantry system. Additionally, such dampers are removed from the bearing elements if the bearing elements are removed from the stationary gantry.
The present invention contemplates an improved apparatus and method, which overcomes the aforementioned limitations and others.